


Accidental

by thedoctorwatcheshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Nudes, Omegaverse, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/pseuds/thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wasn’t one for old time sentiments. His stupid boyfriend had grown up in an orthodox family, with all sorts of beliefs preventing him from mating an omega during their heat unless they were ‘official’.</p><p>You know, like, ring-on-finger official?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I may have lied about the 'taking a break' thing.
> 
> USUK just keeps dragging me back.

Arthur felt another shudder run through his body. The omega arched his back with a strangled moan, rolling to his side and writhing in his hastily-made nest.

He needed Alfred _now._

Arthur wasn’t one for old time sentiments. His stupid boyfriend had grown up in an orthodox family, with all sorts of beliefs preventing him from mating an omega during their heat unless they were ‘official’.

You know, like, ring-on-finger official?

Damn it all to hell. 

Arthur really liked Alfred, but it was a bit too early to be thinking about marriage. All he wanted now was to be knotted by an alpha’s thick cock. Preferably Alfred’s, but if the thick-skulled idiot wouldn’t do it, Arthur would have to resort to… _ugly_ things.

He would do _anything_ to be fucked right now. 

The omega cried out in frustration, fingers unbuttoning his shirt to the best of his ability. Throwing off the clothing with an irritated fling, Arthur moved to slide his trousers down his knees, kicking off the fabric constraints with his briefs flying off right beside them.

He’d waited too long for this. Fully nude and flushed pink, the omega stretched out on the cool mattress with a loud moan, the sheen of sweat coating his body as he took frenzied breaths to calm himself.

He needed Alfred inside him.

With a half-hearted grope of his nightstand surface, he’d managed to swipe his phone into his grasp. It trembled in Arthur’s hand and the omega squinted his eyes to stare at the illuminated screen through his heat-blurred vision.

He could barely sit still for less than two minutes, so it was hard to stay calm for long enough to send his stupid boyfriend a text. This was his last chance to get what he wanted, what he absolutely needed- to be quenched of the thirst that came to him biologically like a curse every month.

Well, it was only a curse if you had a boyfriend like Alfred.

Sweet, kind, _let’s take things slow_ … sure, the concept was rather endearing when Arthur wasn’t in need of being fucked into oblivion.

The omega bit his lip, arm quivering as it stretched out, phone camera aimed towards the curve of his bottom, thighs coated with slick. Though the position was hard to bend into, his priorities were clearly set. No pain, no gain.

_Click._

Arthur sat up on his haunches, hastily clicking through his contacts to find that one name. Just the sight of it through his heat-hazed mind sent warmth pooling into his abdomen. He’d do anything to have that toned, tanned body beside him right now.

 _Sent._ Finally. The omega bit his lip in anticipation. It was hot enough, right? Alfred had always told Arthur to love his body… now the omega hoped Alfred would love it too.  

Seconds later, the message notified as _‘read’_ and those agonizing moving ellipses played on the corner of his screen.

And then they just stopped.

Arthur didn’t know he was crying until he felt hot tears slide down his neck, trailing down to his collarbone and just stopping there. His lower lip trembled and he let himself fall back onto the mattress, deciding to make do with clumsy strokes to his flushed arousal, the action bringing pangs of pleasure that were weakened by the realization that he was going solo. That he was stuck pleasuring himself because his boyfriend didn’t want anything to do with him when Arthur needed him the most.

Strokes became jerks and Arthur arched into his hand, head burrowing back into his pillow, “A- _Al-”_

He gasped out his boyfriend’s name, imagining the alpha’s larger, calloused hand on him. Arthur could almost feel the heat of his boyfriend’s body on his, his legs being forced over Alfred’s shoulders as the alpha rocked into him hard and fast…

 _“Alfred!”_ Arthur found himself crying out, lips parted in a moan as his movements became clumsier.

“Arthur?”

The omega could almost hear the reply. Though the voice was muffled, Arthur found that his imagination had conjured up Alfred’s voice down to the deep undertones it had when he was aroused. The omega felt a smile spread across his features as he imagined what Alfred would say to him next, warm breath whispering dirty, demeaning words into his ears, _oh yes-_

“Dude, open the door!”

That was not what Arthur had imagined.

A small frown graced the omega’s features when he heard the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. He’d locked it before his heat had started to keep any alphas that had managed to get through his front door out.

“Arthur!”

Arthur yelped as the door was kicked down, scooting back in his bed until he was pressed up against it, green eyes wide as they took in the sight of his boyfriend on the other side.

“M- my _door!?_ Broken…” Arthur didn’t know what he was saying anymore. The omega stammered meaningless words until he was silenced by the sound of Alfred’s clothes hitting the floor, the scent of the alpha surrounding him until Arthur wanted to go crazy.

Before he knew it, he was being kissed, warm hands spreading his legs apart as Alfred rutted against him. The alpha swallowed Arthur’s moans before moving to bite at the junction of Arthur’s neck.

The omega was full now, Alfred’s arousal thrusting inside of him as he rocked his hips to meet every movement. Everything blurred into pleasured screams and the creak of the mattress, nails raking across Alfred’s back as the alpha marked Arthur with his teeth, biting down on the supple porcelain skin with a moan as the omega clenched around him. 

He could feel his release tighten up in his abdomen, waves of pleasure washing over him until he was drowning under the gaze of Alfred’s darkened blue eyes.

And he was undone.

* * *

“I sent you _nudes!?”_ Arthur shrieked. This was bad. This was very, very bad. There was no way he’d send naked pictures of himself to anyone, right!? He wasn’t that desperate… I mean, not even his heat could cloud his judgment that far, right!?

The alpha flinched in response, nodding slowly before peeking through his tightly shut eyes to find the expression on his boyfriend’s face to be one of complete mortification.

“Delete them!”

Closed fists beat at Alfred and the alpha struggled to catch a hold of Arthur’s forearms. He was tackled down on the bed as the little omega climbed over him, unleashing his unbridled fury down upon Alfred mercilessly, crying out in frustration when the alpha caught his hands and stopped the assault.

“Dude! It wasn’t my fault, you sent them!”

Arthur glared at the alpha beneath him, sniffling pathetically before his boiling gaze caught sight of his splintered door.

“You _obliterated_ my door!”

The omega somehow wrangled himself free and continued his assault against the now curled up Alfred.

“Ow, ow, ow!” The alpha yelped, hands desperately trying to grip Arthur’s arms and force him down against the mattress. The attempt proved fruitful and Alfred found himself above the angry-red omega, his weight keeping Arthur pinned successfully underneath him.

“Hey, I had to get to you, okay? You had me going crazy on the other side, Artie, calling out for me- sending me those pictures…”

Arthur looked abashed now. The omega seemed calmer so Alfred eased away his grip, heaving himself off slowly and plopping down on the side, the slight dip in the mattress causing Arthur to teeter toward Alfred a little.

“I’ll get the door fixed, okay? I didn’t mean to go all batshit crazy on you last night, it’s just-” Alfred hung his head. “It’s okay to be mad at me. I took unfair advantage of you when you weren’t in your right mind… but I used a condom, if that makes it better!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “You’re an idiot.”

“What?” Alfred looked confused now, eyes holding the tiniest bit of sadness. Like he was expecting some sort of punishment. The corners of Arthur’s lips turned up at the unexpected innocence Alfred portrayed at the situation. The alpha looked like he was going to say something else stupid so Arthur silenced him with a small kiss, hand coming to caress the side of his boyfriend’s face fondly.

“Fix my door, delete my nudes- actually, forget they ever happened, and go bring me some breakfast, my lower back hurts too much for me to even think of moving.” Arthur rested his hand on his lover’s, “You don’t need to apologize for last night, I wasn’t really that out of it, I still wanted it, Al.”

Alfred grinned at the nickname. Arthur didn’t use them often, but when he did, it was quite the treat.

“Can we shower together?” The alpha asked eagerly, and Arthur turned an embarrassed red.

“Don’t push it, idiot.”

Alfred chuckled and bounded out of the room, no doubt to the kitchen to fix something up.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stretched his arms above his head with a groan, a yawn pushing through his lips as his misty eyes drooped. He didn’t really get much sleep last night…

Smiling at the prospect, the omega’s eyes absentmindedly fluttered down his bare torso. Arthur gasped at the sight of the normally pale skin peppered with love bites and bite marks. Face flushing a dark red, Arthur ran his finger over the bruises.

“Hey, Arthur, do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side up-” The alpha burst through the door, startling Arthur out of his thoughts. Alfred stood at the threshold, cheeks tinted pink at the sight of the newly-revealed marks. “Uh… sorry about that.”

A searing blush spread from the omega’s cheeks to his neck, “Sh- shut up… I want my eggs poached.”

Alfred rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle, hand resting on his hip as he leaned leisurely against the doorframe, “Leave it to you to get fancy with everything.”

The omega wrapped his arms around his body with a soft puff of an exhale. Alfred took gentle steps toward his lover, kneeling down at his bedside and running a hand reassuringly over Arthur’s goose-bumped arm. “I don’t know how to poach an egg, Artie, wanna come help me out?”

Arthur bit back a smile, “You’re gonna let me cook?”

“Nah, I just said it to sound sexy.”

The omega chuckled, slapping Alfred’s arm lightly in response, laughter melting into shouts of protest as he was heaved into the alpha’s arms and carried out of the bedroom door in the nude, blankets wrapped haphazardly around him. A sharp pain shot up Arthur’s lower back as he desperately squirmed in Alfred’s arms. The omega hissed, “Fuck- ow!”

“Don’t move, Arthur.” Alfred said with a grin, lowering him down gently onto the couch in the living room and brushing his hands off on his jeans, “I’ll go fix up some breakfast… and figure out how to poach some eggs, so you can just chill out here, ‘kay dude?”

Arthur rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s romantic use of the word ‘dude’ but nevertheless leaned back against the plump pillows with a smile playing on his lips. The omega watched Alfred’s back as he headed into the kitchen, a foreign feeling swelling in his heart as his lover began to whistle as he worked. The alpha cast a look over his shoulder, winking at his boyfriend with a flirty grin before turning back to the front and shuffling through the shelves, muttering instructions to himself under his breath.

Oh yes, he was definitely going to send Alfred more accidental nudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr.


End file.
